Spoiled and Rotten
by PrettyPurr
Summary: Rouge loves to spoil her two beautiful daughters...which drives Shadow crazy. But does she have her reasons? Find out. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

If there was one thing Rouge the Bat loved, it was jewels.

But there were three things she loved more than jewels, and that was Shadow and their two beautiful hedge-bat daughters, Ruby and Maria. Ever since Rouge gave birth to her children, her world completely changed. She spent her devotion on being a good mother; she would cook, play, and enjoy time with her daughters while Shadow was at work. Shadow appreciated her very much, but there's one thing that Rouge did for her daughters that Shadow absolutely despised.

She'd spoiled them…

and while most parents do spoil their children, she'd spoil them all the time. Whatever toys or clothes her girls wanted, she could never say no to them.

"Momma, may I get that doll set?" Ruby, aged seven, asked pointing to the fifty dollar doll set in the window.

"Oh of course you can sweetie!" Rouge replied with glee.

"Momma, may I get that pink dress?" Maria, aged four, asked pointing to the twenty dollar tutu dress.

"Ooooh that would look so pretty on you, princess. Of course!" Rouge answered.

"Mom, may I get this?"

"Mom, may I get that?"

"Mom?! Mom?! Mom?! Mom?!"

Dollar after dollar was spent every day on things the children wanted. Every day after work, Shadow would pass by his girls' room seeing more stuff adding up in there. There were a bunch of clothes overflowing the closet, stuff animals, doll houses, other doll accessories, and etc. Things that the girls enjoyed but took a toll on the family finances, which frustrated Shadow.

One day Shadow came back from a long GUN mission at work, he looked like he was ready to relax and take a long afternoon nap with no distractions. The black hedgehog immediately heard a sound playing from upstairs. It was a loud beat and he heard his daughters giggling in their rooms all the way from the doorway.

Shadow groaned, knowing he wasn't going to get any rest. "Rouge?!" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen, Shaddy." Rouge replied. He went into the kitchen and saw his albino bat wife preparing dinner.

Rouge turned around and smiled. "Hey Shadow, how's work?" she asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Rouge, what the hell is going on upstairs?" he asked annoyed.

"Well then.." Rouge thought.

Rouge giggled, "Oh it's just the girls playing music. I bought them a boom box and a disco ball today on my way from picking them up from school."

"What?!" Shadow replied shocked. "How much did it cost…?"

"Oh just $138. 99 total." She replied nonchalantly.

"Just $138.99?! Rouge, that's my hard earned money to provide for this family!"

"Oh relax Shadow, didn't you get a promotion at work?" Rouge asked.

"So? We still have bills to pay!" Shadow argued. Rouge rolled her eyes and took the baked rolls out of the oven while Shadow sat at the table trying to remain calm. She thought about his words while preparing dinner, feeling a bit guilty about the whole thing since it bothered Shadow this much.

"Fine, Shadow…I'll try not to spoil our girls so much.." Rouge said, serving a plate of food to Shadow.

"Try?" he questioned.

"Yes Shadow, I said "try"." Rouge replied, sitting down.

Shadow shrugged. "It's a start, I guess." Shadow started to eat his food but then paused. "Want me to get the girls down for dinner?"

"Hmmmm…nah, I'd rather eat alone with you." Rouge replied, winking at him. Shadow smirked and ate with Rouge, having a simple conversation about each other's day.

After dinner, Shadow went upstairs and laid on top of his bed to relax. He looked on Rouge's nightstand and saw a bunch of small papers in a stack.

"What's this…" Shadow picked up the papers and looked at them. "These are store receipts…all from recently…" The black hedgehog groaned "Women…"

"Rouge? Why are there a bunch of receipts here?!" Shadow called from upstairs.

"They're all from me and the girls' shopping trips!" replied Rouge from the living room.

"What?!"

"I told you I'd stop spoiling them today! Oh yeah and we have to go to the mall tomorrow!"

"Why?!"

"Because we need to pick out a color to repaint the kitchen! There's a painting store in there!"

Shadow sighed and laid on his back, he dreaded shopping because Rouge would take forever in there, even just to get one thing. "One of the perks of marriage…damn." Shadow deadpanned.

The next day Shadow and Rouge were at the paint store in the mall. Shadow wished someone could just shoot him right now. Going shopping, especially with a shop-a-holic like his wife was one of the worst things that could happen to him…and that's saying something after everything he's been through.

The couple approached the assistance stand; the employee smiled at them. She was a light blue duck with a pink bow and dress.

"Welcome to the Paint Shop, my name is Dee, how may I help you?" the duck asked.

"Hmmm we're looking to repaint the kitchen. We'd like to look at some colors first." Rouge said with a smile, Shadow only showed his stoic expression.

"Okay! Any type of color? We have different shades of colors." Dee replied.

"I was thinking about some whites." Rouge answered.

Dee took out a pamphlet of different shades of white and showed it to the couple. "Here are all of our options for white, please take all the time you need."

Rouge eyed all the color samples and their names. "Ooooh…I wonder what we should choose…let's see there's ivory, pale, eggshell, salt, snow, pearl…Shadow what do you think?" she asked.

"What difference does it make? They're all white!" Shadow snapped, feeling like this is a waste of time.

Rouge scoffed. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy Wumpy pants." She turned to Dee. "We'll do the Ivory color."

"Excellent, the can will be $25.27. For an extra thirty dollars, we can send a team to your house to paint the house for you." Dee offered.

"Perfect!" said Rouge.

"What? Hell no." interrupted Shadow. "I don't need those losers, I can paint it by myself.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Sorry, he's just grumpy about finances."

"Not a problem." Dee said with a cheery tune, Shadow paid for the paint and they headed outside the store and into the mall's hall.

"You need to stop spending money on useless stuff." said Shadow.

""Useless? They were going to paint the house!" Rouge replied.

"For thirty dollars." Shadow added, suddenly Rouge was distracted by a beautiful diamond necklace outside the jewelry shop. Holding the small diamonds was an elegant gold chain. For Rouge, this was breathtaking, she went other to the window and Shadow slowly followed behind her.

"What is it now.." Shadow thought.

"Ohhh, what a beauty…I can imagine myself on this..while wearing a red dress maybe.." Rouge said, staring in awe from outside the jewelry store.

"Oh I just wish I could steal…I shouldn't have promised to give being a thief up to my husband!" Rouge thought.

Shadow approached her and stood behind her, he didn't really care for any jewels besides the Chaos Emeralds. "Rouge, come on." He said.

"Oh Shadow, could you please get that for me? It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!" proclaimed Rouge.

"You say that about every piece of jewelry." Shadow deadpanned.

"but this time I mean it." added Rouge.

"Hmph, what am I? Your sugar daddy?" Shadow questioned.

"You're so stingy sometimes!" argued Rouge.

"No, I'm trying to save money for bills and shit like that. Do we need to have this conversation over again?" he asked. Rouge sighed defeated which made Shadow relieved.

"Fine, but I'm feeling kinda hungry." Said Rouge.

Shadow's stomach rumbled and he placed his hand on it. "Now that you mention it, I could use a bite to eat."

Rouge turned around and saw a giant lid up map of the mall. She read and observed all the restaurants on the map and tried to figure out something.

"How about we go to Taco Casa at Sector D? It says it's happy hour during lunch today." Rouge suggested.

"Alright." Shadow said, the couple headed side by side to the restaurant at the other side of the mall.

"Finally, we agreed on something." Shadow thought.

The couple soon arrived at the restaurant called Taco Casa; it was also a sports bar which had a group of men sitting at the stools watching a game. Since it was lunch and most people were at work, it wasn't really crowded.

The two were seated at a booth. After the arguing about money, Shadow and Rouge thought some alcohol would be refreshing. Rouge ordered a margarita while Shadow ordered a beer. The drinks were soon brought by the waitress, along with free chips and salsa.

"Decided on your order?" the waitress asked.

"We'll just split the chicken taco basket, that'll be it." Shadow said. The waitress wrote down the order and left the two alone to have a discussion.

"Shadow, since when did you care so much about finances?" Rouge asked. "You weren't like this when we were only just roommates."

"Since we had more mouths to feed." Shadow answered, sipping his beer. "Since when did you like spoiling the girls so much?"

"I've always spoiled myself before they were born, I was a jewel thief remember?" Rouge answered.

"But isn't stealing wrong?" Shadow asked with a playful smirk.

"Don't talk to me about wrong, Shadow. You're the perfect example of using violence." Rouge defended, dipping a chip into the salsa and eating it.

"Only for well-intended purposes." Shadow replied. "Now…what made you become a jewel thief anyway? And why do you spoil the girls so much?"

Rouge paused after being asked those questions. Memories from her past were being raced into her mind which had all the answers to Shadow's questions.

"I…guess I haven't told you much about my past…" Rouge said. "and we've been married and have children…which makes this even more sad."

"I guess not…" replied Shadow. "We're pathetic." he joked.

"In my defense, you never asked until now." Rouge added, Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm asking you now." He said.

Rouge sipped some of her margarita and cleared her throat. It was time to come clean about things about her behavior.

"Well…it all started…"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"I grew up in the lower class parts of Mobotropolis. My family and I lived in a rundown apartment; it wasn't much but it felt good to have a home. My family was pretty happy…at least that's what I thought…I guess my parents never argued in front of me and my sister…until that one day"_ Rouge narrated.

"How dare you sneak out to gamble again?!" a woman's voice yelled.

"I told ya, I can get us the money!" said a man's voice. A black bat walked downstairs frustrated at his situation. His name was Max, he was Rouge's father and a gambling addict. He was a tall lanky bat with black fur, dark blue eyes, and a gray muzzle.

The angry woman followed Max downstairs. "You say that over and over again, but you never do! If you keep this up, you'll get this family kicked out of the apartment!" she yelled. The woman's name was Noir ,who was Rouge's mother and Max's wife. She was a beautiful white bat with teal eyes and a tan muzzle like her daughter. However, she was chubby yet curvy and had very large breasts; she also had a mole on her cheek.

Also downstairs was a young Rouge the Bat, who was five years old. She was in her pjs; her parents were unaware that she was around because they were too busy arguing. The bat felt curious but also scared because the yelling, she never understood marital problems and gambling addiction.

"I'm telling you though, I got this! Get off my back, woman!" Max yelled.

At this point, Noir felt like she was at her limit. "No, I had enough of the foolishness, you are aware that you have a wife and two daughters?! You're going to kick us out if you continue this! What kind of man are you?!" she said.

Max sighed, feeling defeated. "You know what, I don't need this from you." he said, grabbing his trench coat and fedora. Noir rolled her eyes and turned away from him, crossing her arms.

Rouge went up to her father and tugged on his coat. "Daddy, where are you going?" she asked, feeling frightened.

Max kneeled down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just going to get some milk.." he lied, before kissing her daughter's forehead. "You and your sister be safe." He said, leaving the apartment.

 _"But he never returned with the milk…"_

Rouge turned around and faced her mother, who looked sad, frustrated, alone and confused.

"Momma, what's wrong..?" she asked. Noir picked up her daughter and hugged her tight.

"It's nothing, baby." She answered. "Mommy's just tired is all."

"Momma?" a voice called from upstairs. Another young white bat came downstairs. She was identical to Rouge but had a mole on her cheek so the twins could be told apart. The girl's name was Merah, Rouge's sister.

"Hello, dear." Noir greeted, catching her second daughters in her arms. "Not tired?" Merah shook her head no, with a big goofy grin.

"Hey, I was with mommy first!" Rouge yelled.

"Too bad!" Merah yelled back.

"Hey hey hey!" Noir interrupted, the girls immediately stopped. "You both can share mommy." She said with a wink.

"Mommy, Christmas is coming up. Will we have a big party like other families?" Rouge asked.

Noir sighed sadly, "Sweetheart, I'mma be honest…we can't afford one…" she said.

"But momma, I wanna have a big party. You always say this." defended Rouge.

"Yeah, mom!" Merah added.

"Oh babies…I'm so sorry but that's how it is…" Noir said, before putting them down. "We can still have a good Christmas…"

"Okay, momma.." Rouge said, with her head.

 _"Eventually mom got a job working in laundry. She worked long hours to provide for the family ever since my dad left. My sister and I were teased at school because we couldn't afford the best stuff like clothes or toys. Despite me and her always competing…we had to stay together in that school..it was harsh…cruel…"_ Rouge narrated. _"That's why expensive things were important to me…and so was giving them to my beautiful girls…"_

Shadow placed a hand on Rouge's hand, feeling sympathy. "Rouge…I had no idea…" he said.

Rouge gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Shad." She said, trying to hold back crying. "When I was in high school, that's when I started stealing…I stole things from school, snacks from the store…I was a pretty bad shoplifter back then…but I also remember always going to the library to research different jewels." She said with a brighter smile. "That's when I found out about the chaos emeralds..ever since then I was determined to find those things."

"Oh yeah, you couldn't keep your hands off them." Shadow said before sipping his beer.

Rouge giggled, "but then I was stuck being a GUN Agent." She whined. "But….spending all that money…I feel just like my father…"

"Rouge, you're not like your father. Know why? Cause you're not leavin' the family,especially me." He said with a cocky smirk. The fresh hot tacos were served to the couple.

"Would you like anything else? Any refills? " the waitress asked.

"Hmmmm….nah we're fine." Rouge said, smiling at her husband. Shadow returned the smile, appreciating the sight of his beautiful, sexy wife. They both started to eat the tacos, savoring the flavors.

"You know…I feel kinda closer to you..you know?" Rouge spoke.

"Yea.." Shadow replied. "I'm..glad you told me."

"Guess we're no longer pathetic huh?" Rouge joked.

Shadow smirked. "We never were, Rouge. We never were."

 **Next week…**

"Shadow, do you have everything you need? Your guns and stuff?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, Rouge. Now I gotta get going or I'll be late for the mission." Shadow replied, picking up a briefcase.

"But did you say bye to the girls?"

"Yes, Rouge."

"Just makin' sure, hon." Rouge said, before the couple exchanged a kiss.

Shadow gave a small smirk with his red eyes staring into her beautiful teal eyes. "Thanks…See ya." He said.

Shadow left the house; Rouge sighed knowing that it's going to be lonely without him. She headed upstairs to rest after a morning of nothing but cleaning. Suddenly she found a small but wide maroon box on her pillow when she was about to lay down.

"What's this?" Rouge asked, picking up the box. She opened it and it revealed the beautiful diamond necklace from the mall that she saw. "Oh my…" she gasped, watching it shine in the box. The box also had a small piece of paper that said "Love: Shadow". The white bat blushed deeply and smiled lovingly at the gesture her husband made. She knew Shadow was a good guy, despite not being the friendliest and outgoing guy around, but she loved him just the way he was. She placed it around her neck and admired her reflection with that beautiful jewelry complementing her neck. This was something that she'd always cherish.

"Wonder how he could afford this…" Rouge thought.

….

"That damn necklace better be worth these extra missions." Shadow said, before shooting some enemy robots with his machine gun.

 **The End**


End file.
